Hermione's Summer Secret
by Stay-Gold-And-Save-Ferris
Summary: This is a story about Hermione's Summer and all the drama that comes along with it. She finds a friend in someone she never thought possible, but when Summer ends will her Summer romance end with it?


**Hey guys! How's it going! This is a story about Hermione's Summer and all the drama that comes along with it. She finds a friend in someone she never thought possible, but when Summer ends will her Summer romance end with it? This will be a Dramione fanfiction so if you don't ship that couple then don't read the story. It's that simple. But if you do like the story please review and give us some suggestions on how to improve it. That would be greatly appreciated!Thanks for reading!**

**-Tabitha **

**Disclaimer~ Try as I might I will never own the Harry Potter series**

* * *

Saying that Hermione Granger loved school would be the understatement of the year. She absolutely loved school. It was her everything ,but for some reason he was rather happy when Summer rolled around and it was time to leave Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry because this year her parents would be taking her to stay in a cabin in practically the middle of nowhere. Which means there would be no noise and commotion so she could just sit down in the sun with a book and read for hours. Or maybe she could go swimming in the lake or take walks in the sand or climbs some trees in the woods. The possibilities were endless. This Summer would just what she needed,an escape from everything, and she planned to savor every waking moment of it.

"Hermione," Harry called waking her from her trance "It's time to change we're almost back to the platform." She stood up and grabbed her 'muggle' clothes to change into before getting up and moving to the back of the train to get dressed. Once she was dressed she walked back to her friends to find Fred, George, Luna, Neville, Seamus, Ginny, Ron and Harry all squished together. It was a really funny sight.

"Come on Hermione! Get in!" called Fred

Hermione couldn't help ,but laugh "What is going on in here?"

"Collon's coming by to take a picture of all of us. He says says he's going to use this thing called a photocopier and so we all get a copy of the picture." said Ron

"Okay I'm coming," she said climbing into the pile of friends trying to get comfortable. Just then Collon came in holding a camera. They took a series of pictures of the friends just goofing around some of them falling over because of being so squished together. Before they knew it the train had pulled into the station. They all looked at each other and piled into a giant group hug.

"I'm going to miss you guys SO much!" Fred yelled before bursting out in a fit of fake tears. George pretended to comfort him as he cried which just caused everyone to be more upset because it made them realize how much they were actually going to miss those two. Everyone grabbed their trunks and said their last goodbyes to one another before walking off their separate ways. Once everyone had left Hermione turned around to face Harry and Ron.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much," she told them "You'll come visit me over Summer break right?"

"Of course we will 'Mione" Ron replied

"Yeah a whole week right before term! It'll be great!" Harry exclaimed "A whole week of my Summer without the Dursleys and instead I get to spend my birthday with my friends."

Hermione opened her mouth as if to say something, but couldn't find the right words so instead she just grabbed the two boys and pulled them into a tight hug.

"I'm going to miss you so much," Hermione said trying not to cry.

"Hermione it's only two and a half months! You can survive without us!" Ron told her chuckling under his breath, but hugged her back anyways. He was going to miss them too.

Harry looked up to see Hermione's parents standing there watching them. "Hey 'Mione your parents are here." he told her. Hermione turned around and saw them standing there. She gave the guys one last hug before running to her parents. They wrapped their arms around Hermione.

"Hey Kit," Hermione's dad said to her using the old nickname he gave her when she was little. " Who were those young men? Anybody I need to worry about?"

"No Dad," she told him "That's Ron and Harry. They're the ones who are going to be staying with us a week this Summer."

"Oh Hermione would you care to introduce us to your friends," her mom asked Hermione nodded and led her parents over to her friends.

"This is Harry," Hermione said having them shake hands

"Nice to meet you ," Harry said shaking her hand "And you ." Hermione's parents shook hands with Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Luna, Neville, and Seamus before her dad picked up her trunk and walked to the car. The family piled in and drove off to their house.

* * *

**THREE DAYS LATER...**

"So are their any cute guys at your school?" Melissa, Hermione's neighbor, asked her while helping her pack up. Melissa was a muggle and had no knowledge whatsoever of Hogwarts or the fact that Hermione was a witch.

"Melissa," Hermione exclaimed playfully hitting her on the arm. Of course her mom chose this moment to walk in.

"Hermione don't kill Melissa," she said jokingly "So whatcha girls talking about?"

Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but Melissa cut her off "Boys." she stated

"Oh what about boys?" Hermione's mom asked sitting down on the end of her bed "What's the scoop? Tell me all the deets at least until your dad comes home. Then the girl talk has to stop. You know how it scares him." She told the girls

"Well Judy," Melissa began "I just asked Hermione if there were any cute guys at her high class fancy private school of hers." Hermione groaned and buried her head in the pillows.

"What about those friends of yours, Harry and Ron, or any of them?" Judy asked "There were a lot more guys than girls in that little group of yours." she stated jokingly. Her and Melissa were enjoying teasing Hermione like this. Her reactions were really funny.

"Mom!" Hermione groaned. Melissa and Judy burst out laughing. "Its not funny! My friends are like my second family! It would be gross to think they're cute!"

"Sweety you know we're just kidding," Judy said trying not to laugh while Melissa had to physically clamp her hand over her mouth to hide her giggles.

Hermione buried her head deeper into the pile of pillows and grunted "Just leave me to pack my bags."

"okay, okay we're sorry," her mum said before walking out the door with Melissa right on her heels. Hermione finished packing and zipped up her bag. She tried to get the flushed and embarrassed look off her face and wheeling her bag across the hall and down the stairs so it could get put in the car tomorrow morning when it would be time to leave. Then she walked back up to her room and read until her dad came back from the grocery store.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

"How much longer 'til we get there. I already read through the two books I put in my pack. The rest are in my trunk and now I'm so bored." Hermione complained slouching down in the backseat of the car.

"Gosh Kit someone needs to calm down," Hermione's dad said mockingly "Don't worry we'll be there in about..five hours."

"Jeff!" Judy exclaimed playfully hitting his shoulder "Don't worry 'Mione we're almost there."

"Okay good," Hermione replied "Because I can't wait."

* * *

**  
Hey guys! Did you enjoy the story? Got any suggestions? Please review! Thank you! **


End file.
